


Just a Short Nap

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [16]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Other, POV Sam, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  It was a hard world they were living in, but Dean had found a place to be happy and Sam had Logan at his side.  They’d do everything they could to keep the people they loved safe – as they always had – and find a little bit of peace too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Short Nap

 

“Is it as odd as it seems?” Logan asked as he and Sam sat at the tables in the main common area.  It had been a slow day for him; no training scheduled and nothing to scout out so Sam was taking advantage of the free time.  It would have been more fun if Logan had been willing to play hookie from his duties today but Logan’s strong work ethic and need to contribute to the community they were building prevented it.

It still took Sam’s breath away to see the work that Dean had been doing in his absence.  When it had all started, when the psychics had destroyed the world and everyone was just running for cover, Sam and Dean had been in the thick of things, trying to find their remaining friends and helping anyone they could along the way.  What Dean had done – what the Face had done – while Sam had been held captive by the psychics was something else entirely.  Instead of freeing people and moving on, the Face had created a community, a series of bases and safe havens where people could do something more than just survive.  Dean and the Face had created a place where people could live. 

As much as it irked him to admit it, Sam knew why Dean had done it.  Jensen.  The other man with his brother’s face – the one with Dean’s heart – had pushed Dean’s buttons until he’d been helpless against the vision Jensen had.  It was a good vision, Sam admitted even if he didn’t like the source.

Not that he actively disliked Jensen.  Contrary to popular belief, Sam didn’t hate Jensen.  He was jealous as hell of the bond between his brother and lover, but he didn’t hate him.  It had been hard for Sam, in those first days when the exhaustion of his captivity had eaten away the rational part of his mind, and he’d taken affront at the way Jensen seemed to step in and take care of Dean in Sam’s place.

He still struggled with it, the need to push Jensen away from Dean and claim his brother – hell he could feel the same from his brother through their bond when it came to Logan  – but Sam was able to control himself now and he knew that Jensen wasn’t a replacement for him.  Jensen was good for Dean, just like the rest of his brother’s strange companions were.  He had no idea how Dean managed to get Alec, Jensen, and Priestly into his bed but they were all happy and Sam’s brother was more loved than Dean knew what to do with.

It was a hard world they were living in, but Dean had found a place to be happy and Sam had Logan at his side.  They’d do everything they could to keep the people they loved safe – as they always had – and find a little bit of peace too.      

Logan was watching him with that slight smirk he had, waiting for an answer.  Sam smiled back at him because Logan made him want to smile.  He soothed the rough edges in Sam’s head and helped him keep his composure when everything else was falling apart.  He had since the psychics had thrown him into a room with Sam to try to create a weakness they could exploit. 

They’d miscalculated.  They had no idea how much stronger Sam was with Logan at his side.  No one except Dean knew how close Sam had been to true insanity before Logan came.  Now, if he could only convince him to take a long lunch in their quarters, Sam would be a happy man.  Logan had been almost instantly distracted when he saw Alec and Priestly in the supply depot.  Logan looked away from Sam to the two men with interest and Sam watched Logan.

“You mean seeing my brother’s face every time I turn around?”  Sam shook his head.  “Nah, I got used to that.  Just so long as I don’t have to witness anything … more intimate … I’m fine.”

Logan laughed.  “Come on Sam, it’s not like you weren’t dabbling in his head while he was … intimate… before.”

Logan was enjoying Sam’s discomfort a little too much and Sam frowned.  Logan smiled brighter.  While Sam had been expending all of his energy in holding off the psychics, he’d forged a psychic connection to Logan in order to communicate with him without talking.  It had left his memories and thoughts open for Logan to read though and he’d taken the opportunity to learn just who – and what – Sam Winchester was.  He didn’t blame Logan for it, but there was a time when the only comfort he had was the feel of Dean in his mind and he knew his thoughts and feelings had been … confused … for a while.  Logan understood all of it though and he only teased Sam good naturedly. 

There was a certain level of comfort that Sam normally drew from that.  Logan’s ability to read Sam’s thought and emotions allowed him to deal with Sam when he had to draw back away from others and he could explain in Sam’s stead.  It didn’t mean the other man didn’t nail Sam sometimes on things he didn’t want to think about though.

“Not like I was really aware of making that choice back then.”

Logan’s smile softened and Sam really would have liked to wipe it off his face, except that Logan wasn’t the type for pity.  It was fondness that filtered through their bond and Sam’s scowl fell at that.  “Maybe it’s just that I couldn’t get laid on my own back then,” Sam offered.

Logan huffed at that.  Logan was far more refined than the Winchester boys, even with Sam’s time at Stanford.  Sam might have been more reserved at some point, but living with Dean had beaten that out of him.  The world had beaten it out of them all to the point that they took comfort where they could and if that meant accidentally walking in on your brother a time or two, it happened.  Sam was just grateful that it happened less and less since they actually had a base to come home to.  Not that he hadn’t walked in on Alec and Jensen the other day.  Or Priestly and Alec in the secondary kitchen that one night.  Or –

“Sam, if you’re really expecting me to go along with this long lunch idea, it might be a good idea to stop thinking about that.”

Sam looked up, surprised that he’d let Logan in like that.  He was trying to shield himself more and more from others – from Dean specifically now that he didn’t need to lean on his brother so much – but he seemed unable to block Logan out.  

“Come on.  I woke up early and didn’t take a break this morning.”  Logan stood, offering a hand to Sam.  He leaned closer when Sam took his hand but didn’t stand up immediately.  “I think I could use a good long break right about now.”

Sam grinned up and let Logan help him stand.  Not that he needed it, but he wasn’t really afraid of leaning on Logan too much.  The man understood him but didn’t get caught up in the guilt and pain that Dean often did.  Logan’s reactions to Sam were more honest because of it; he was better able to call Sam on shit he shouldn’t be doing and less likely to let Sam get away with things.

“Logan?”  Alec called his name as they walked past the depot.  Sam was surprised that Alec had noticed them there, the way he’d been wrapped up in Priestly just a moment before but it was never wise to assume anything about Alec.  Sam had known that for a long time and nothing had changed.

“Can it wait until after lunch Alec?” Logan asked with laughter in his voice.

Priestly – who had alternating green and orange spikes in his hair today – answered.  “Absolutely.  We were just closing up shop for lunch.”

“We were?”

Priestly nodded, then leaned in and whispered in Alec’s ear.  He couldn’t hear what was said, but an image pressed into Sam’s mind of Jensen and Dean, headed back to their room.  Sam shook his head of the image, but couldn’t help but smirk as Alec nodded. 

“Yeah, we’re closing up shop.  I’ll catch you after lunch Logan.”

Logan laughed as Sam supplied the image to him and then they were heading off to different corners of the complex. 

The door was barely shut when Logan pushed Sam back against it.  “I felt you this morning, Sam,” Logan whispered as he began unbuttoning Sam’s shirt.  “Felt the way you were touching yourself, thinking about me.  Felt you thrusting up into your fist and nearly lost it in the middle of my meeting,” he said as he bit along Sam’s jaw bone.  Sam moaned as Logan continued to undress him, his formerly reserved words becoming filth in Sam’s ear.  “Wanted to come back and feel the way you always shiver afterwards, the way your body responds to my hands when you’re trying to come back down.  Wanted to watch you squirm when you started to get hard again so I could have you myself.”

“Damn it Logan,” Sam hissed, then grabbed him by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together.  He pushed away from the wall, directing them back towards the bed.  He pulled Logan’s shirt over his head, then pushed him down onto the mattress as he undid his pants and slipped them off next to his shoes and socks.  Logan had managed to get Sam’s shirt unbuttoned so he shrugged it off along with his tee shirt.  He got rid of the rest of his clothes, then he was kneeling up on the bed, between Logan’s spread knees.

He let his calloused hands travel up and down Logan’s smooth skin, watching the way his lover’s body responded to his touch.  He was so damn responsive and Sam couldn’t remember ever feeling so turned on by another person.  He’d loved other people before, he’d given as much as he could of himself, but nothing could compare to what he had with Logan.  No one had been through what they had together.  He wondered briefly, if that was what Dean had with the others, if his brother ever got so tied up in emotion that he couldn’t speak but had to rely on them to know.  If he ever loved them so much that he feared losing himself to it. 

Logan pulled him close then though, caught the drift of his thoughts and kissed him softly.  “They take care of him,” Logan answered softly.  “Same way I take care of you.”

Sam stopped his words with the press of his lips.  He demanded entrance into Logan’s mouth and his lover opened so beautifully for him.  Sam’s hands began to roam lower and he pulled Logan’s knee up, giving himself better access.  He dropped his hand between them and fingered his way down Logan’s thigh, working him up as he trailed lower.  He let his fingers brush softly over Logan’s balls, rolling them gently in his hand before letting his fingers rub lightly at Logan’s entrance.  Logan pushed up into his touch and as much as Sam had planned on taking his time, he was lost to Logan’s wordless demands.  He pressed in with one dry finger and loved the way that Logan relaxed around him.  There was so much trust and affection in the way he opened for Sam.  He was awed by Logan’s devotion and returned it with equal fervor.

“Logan,” he whispered the name as he pressed kisses to the corners of Logan’s mouth, sighing as he pressed in with a second finger.  Logan could feel the burn of it but it wasn’t painful; Sam could feel his mind wide open and giving him the sort of feedback no other could. Logan handed him the jar of oil before Sam could ask for it and he dribbled it over Logan’s entrance, watching as it slid into his body as Sam pulled his fingers out, coated them, and slid them back in.

“Sam, please,” Logan begged.  He loved the wrecked sound of Logan’s voice almost as much as he hated the idea of him begging for anything.  Anything Logan wanted, Sam would willingly give to him and this was no different.  He slicked his cock up and slid into his body, settling his forehead against Logan’s as they both breathed into the joining.  It was so much more than the physical act and the connection between them flared into brilliance as Sam rested inside Logan.

When Logan shifted his hips back and forward again, Sam moaned at the pull and tug against his cock before dropping his mouth to cover Logan’s.  Logan wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and then Sam was sliding in and out of Logan’s body.  It wouldn’t take long, it couldn’t take long with them so caught up in one another, but Sam wrapped his fingers around Logan’s cock before he could lose himself completely in his own pleasure.

Sam refused to stop kissing him as Logan moaned into his mouth, but there was a smile on Sam’s face as he did, the feel of their conjoined pleasure bouncing between them, growing in intensity until he felt Logan’s body stiffen under him and the warm splash of come covered his fist.  Sam’s balls pulled up tight as Logan clenched around him, orgasm crashing around Sam in response to Logan’s body and the connection to his lover’s emotions as he continued to spill between them.

Sam stilled above Logan, as he kissed Logan through their aftershocks.  He felt Logan’s legs slide down his sides until they were just resting against his side, knees drawn up.  Logan’s hands were in Sam’s hair, soothing and calming for the reaction he knew was coming.

After a minute, Sam pulled away, rolling onto his side as he felt his body begin to shiver.  Logan’s arms wrapped around him from behind; strong arms, no matter than Sam was the bigger, stronger of the two.  “Sam,” Logan whispered his name like it was a benediction and Sam took a deep breath.  His body started to shiver and he could feel it happen again.  His mind felt shattered, like there were too many pieces of himself to hold together.  The connection with Logan was so strong that when it broke, sometimes Sam felt himself melting away into nothing more than a cocoon of the man he was.

“Shhhh… Sam.  I’m right here,” Logan reassured him.  His hand settled over Sam’s heart and Sam clung to it, purposely breathing with Logan, matching breath to breath, heartbeat to heartbeat.  They were in rhythm, in sync in ways that terrified Sam and made him more content than he’d ever been before.

“Logan?” His lover’s eyes showed concern, but there wasn’t the panic that had come the first time Sam had started to fall apart after their love making.  Logan leaned in and kissed Sam until Sam finally pushed Logan onto his back again.  Sam settled in against his chest, letting him hear the heartbeat that had kept him so steady over the last year. 

“Alright now Sam?” Logan asked.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded.  “Yeah.  Jesus, the things you do to me Logan.”

Logan smiled, though Sam couldn’t see it.  He could feel it in his head and there was a certain smugness that was all too reminiscent of his brother.  Still, Logan was pretty damn awesome and he deserved a moment to gloat. 

He felt the press of lips against his temple and Sam smiled as he closed his eyes, prepared to take a nap right where he was.

“Sam?  You do remember I’m supposed to be on a break right?  I need to get back to work.”

“Uh huh,” Sam murmured.  

“Sam, you can’t fall asleep on me.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sam?  Sam?” Logan’s chest rose as he took a deep breath, then released it.  “Alright Sam, but just a short nap.”

Sam smiled but didn’t answer.  He was half asleep anyway and Logan was just a step behind him.

 

 


End file.
